Question: Simplify the following expression: $q = \dfrac{y - 6}{4y + 4} + \dfrac{-2y + 2}{4y + 4}$
Answer: Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $q = \dfrac{y - 6 - 2y + 2}{4y + 4}$ Combine like terms: $q = \dfrac{-y - 4}{4y + 4}$